stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Expanded Universe:Featured articles/Archive
This is a list of all featured articles showcased on Star Trek Expanded Universe's main page. For a list of articles scheduled to appear on the main page in the coming weeks, see featured article. :Some months in 2006 are missing due to a lack of clear guidelines for nominating featured articles. STEU apologizes for this inconvenience. =2006= January 2006 Hellonesians The '''Hellonesians' are an ancient and strangely wise race who, despite their advanced technologies, have not traveled far from their homeworld. February 2006 The Battle of Unity Starbase The Battle of Unity Starbase was an engagement between the United Federation of Planets/Alliance and the Rakelli. The battle is widely seen as the beginning of tensions between these two powers. The single Borg cube that had come away from the Borg Elimination Incident intact had hidden in the Azure Nebula. The Borg Queen, (who wished revenge upon the Federation) ordered one of her drones to take over the role of the Rakelli emperor so that she could control their weak, but expanding civilisation and turn it against the Alliance. After two months of preperation, the Rakelli were ready to make their first move against the Alliance. The newly built Unity One Starbase had just been completed. May 2006 Starfleet ranks (2383 duty uniform) (Remington) The Starfleet Ranks of 2383 were of a pip rank insignia that were worn on both sides of the collar. June 2006 Borg The Borg are a pseudo-race of cybernetic beings and were seen by many as the most dangerous species in the galaxy. No single individual exists within the Borg as they are linked into one mind and only have one goal: perfection. July 2006 The USS Gustav P. Remington (NX-86753) was a Federation starship and the first of its class. It was launched in 2383 and commanded by Captain Richard Boswell. The Remington was constructed at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards above Mars, completed in 2383. Due to certain logistical problems with the Romulan Star Empire, the Romulan first officer, part of the Federation-Romulan Officer Exchange Program, could not be brought on board until six months into the voyage. Between commissioning and that period, Lieutenant Commander Howe, being the most senior bridge officer under the Captain, took on the role of acting first officer. August 2006 [[USS Intrepid (Star Trek: Intrepid)|USS Intrepid]] The USS ''Intrepid, Starfleet registry NCC-74600, is a Federation [[Intrepid class|''Intrepid-class]] starship. The first of her class, she was launched from Earth Station McKinley on 12 January 2371, and continued to serve as a testbed for new technologies, including the Emergency Medical Hologram, until late 2372, shortly before the outbreak of hostilities with the Klingons. In 2382, under the command of Captain Talath, the Intrepid was assigned to the Chiron Colonial Convoy. (Star Trek: Intrepid, "Heavy Lies the Crown") September 2006 USS ''Nightingale'' was built along with 19 other hospital ships. It was staffed mainly by civilian doctors and nurses who volunteered their services during the Dominion War. October 2006 R'Meera R'Meera is the Chief Science Officer/Ship's Counselor on the [[USS Hathaway (NCC-2593)|USS Hathaway]]. She has the unique distinction of being the only Caitian/Human hybrid known to exist. The two species were considered to be genetically incompatible and while a coupling was not considered impossible it was considered highly improbable as the gene therapy and medical supervision required were quite intensive. November 2006 Tabatha Brisk Tabatha Brisk was a late-24th century Starfleet doctor and chief medical officer of the UFS Arcadia. Brisk's warm, friendly manner made her an instant favorite with most of the ship's crew. She became good friends with Stephen April, going so far as to remain his personal physician after he semi-permanently retired in 2382, although she did not assume this role until the ship itself had been decommissioned sometime afterwards. December 2006 Timothy Sinclair Captain Timothy Sinclair was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. The first commanding officer of the [[USS Pendragon|USS Pendragon]], he served in that capacity from 2379 to 2385. Sinclair was born June 22, 2341, an orphan almost from his first breath. Sinclair's first assignment after graduating Starfleet Academy was as a helmsman on the [[USS Rutledge|USS Rutledge]] under Captain Benjamin Maxwell. =2007= January 2007 Logan MacLeod Logan MacLeod is the Commanding Officer of the Federation starship [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)|USS Prometheus]]. While on Khitomer to negotiate an agreement with the Klingon Empire Logan gave his life to save the life of his great-grandson Captain Joshua MacLeod, Admiral and Federation Ambassador-at-large Rear Admiral Solen, and the Klingon negotiator from the attack of a Flaxian assassin. For his heroic sacrifice, the Klingon high council posthumously made Logan a member of the Order of the Bat'leth. In recognition of his sacrifice, Starfleet Command posthumously awarded Logan the Federation Council Medal of Honor. February 2007 Doomsday War Doomsday War was the name given, in an alternate timeline, to the seemingly endless series of battles that followed the appearance of the Doomsday Weapons in 2254. In 2254 the USS Enterprise under the command of Captain Christopher Pike tracked a strong temporal signal. Arriving at the source, they discovered a Planet Killer and Klingon D7 class battlecruiser engaged in battle. The weapon easily destroyed both ships and began pulverizing whole worlds to duplicate and eventually produce an army of machines. In an attempt to correct the polluted timeline,the [[USS Farragut (NCC-1647) |USS Farragut]] travelled back in time to the encounter with the first weapon. Joining the Enterprise, their combined attack appeared to destroy the device; however it instead activated the chronitons vented by its engine and sent it twelve years into the future. March 2007 Richard Boswell Captain Richard Boswell was the commanding officer of the Federation starship . He was born in Chicago, Illinois on Earth in 2335 to Helen and John Boswell. Due to his father's career in Starfleet, Richard and his family often found themselves moving from planet to planet and ship to ship. In 2374, he was assigned as the first officer of the , which had lost its first officer in the Battle of Sector 001. As the Lexington's first officer, Boswell fought in many of the most important battles of the Dominion War, including Operation Return, the First Battle of Chin'toka and the Battle of Cardassia. Because of the Lexington's crew's near-suicidal charge at Dominion lines during the First Battle of Chin'toka, the crew was awarded a Presidential Unit Citation for bravery. April 2007 TR-116a Tactical Sniper Rifle The TR-116a Tactical Sniper Rifle is a variant on the TR-116 rifle, which was developed by Starfleet Security for use in dampening fields or radiogenic environments where conventional energy weapons would be useless. A working prototype of the TR-116 was developed, but Starfleet opted not to produce the weapon with the advent of the regenerative phaser. In light of the ongoing Dominion War it was concluded that the addition of the micro-transporter and the exographic targeting sensor overcame the weaknesses of the original design. Starfleet designated the modified weapon the TR-116a Tactical Sniper Rifle and deployed it for use in situations where high-energy sensor arrays would detect directed energy weapons, thereby revealing the location of the shooter. May 2007 Noah Wrightson Captain Noah Wrightson was the commanding officer of the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)|USS Cantabrian]] and, later, the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705-A)|USS Cantabrian-A]]. With limited Starfleet resources in the Typhon Expanse region, Wrightson and his crew attempted to hold Canaileus Prime from succumbing to a Myhr'an invasion and occupation force. Reluctantly, he sent the majority of his crew to the surface to stave off the attack, resulting in moderate losses, including the death of his long-time friend, Ulitania Jonar. The rage at his losses propelled his determination to win the battle and keep Canaileus Prime as Federation territory. Orders and his conscience clashed again when Starfleet demanded no interference with a pre-warp planet affected by a subspace rupture caused by the triggering of Samantha Delaney's booby-trapped folded space drive at Dante Station. Wrightson agreed with Tony Fernandes's conclusion to collapse the anomaly and save the planet's inhabitants, and, when Fernandes stole a shuttlecraft to collapse the rupture, after asking his crew to step aside if they objected to his direct violation of an order, Wrightson piloted the Cantabrian to stall the [[USS Auckland (NCC-65201)|USS Auckland]] from stopping Fernandes. June 2007 USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus) The [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)|USS Prometheus (NX-59650)]] is a ''Prometheus'' class starship and was the first of its class. It was launched in 2374 and was under the command of Captain Logan MacLeod as of 2378. The Prometheus class was one of if not the the most advanced Starfleet vessels in service as of the late 24th century. The Prometheus underwent many extended trials (both simulated and physical) and is the culmination of several separate research projects which have been combined into one prototype test-bed vessel. Since it was so highly classified and possessed a hitherto unseen degree of automation only four Starfleet officers were trained on how to operate the Prometheus' systems before the vessel was deamed ready for active duty. Among the Prometheus' state of the art features was the advanced type XII phaser arrays, quantum torpedoes, photon torpedoes, regenerative shield and Metaphasic shields augmented by a polaron modulator, and ablative armor with underlying Parametallic hull plating. August 2007 Ben Bartholomew Ben Bartholomew was a Starfleet officer and Maquis rebel in the late 24th century, descended from Zefram Cochrane and Jonathan Archer. He was instrumental in founding the Colonial Alliance and became one of its early heroes. Bartholomew was born 2341 in Tycho City, Luna. He won admission to Starfleet Academy in 2358, graduating in 2362. Bartholomew served on various starships in his career, including the ''Sutherland'' and the ''Intrepid'', resigning in 2371 to join the Maquis. He later returned to Starfleet with the help of Timothy Sinclair, alongside whom he served on the [[USS Pendragon|USS Pendragon]], until becoming a Colonial Alliance officer in the 2380s. ( ) December 2007 Cell ]] Captain Cell (previously known as Daniel) was an exiled Changeling from the Founders' homeworld, and commanding officer of the [[USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)|USS Phoenix-X]] in the late 24th century. He changed his name in 2379 after being sent back to 2344, where he spent 35 years immobilized and left to his thoughts. ( ) =2008= January 2008 Steve Tecklenberg 24th century Starfleet officer Steve Tecklenberg was the CO of the USS Scandalon and the Eagle's Nest Squadron, known for his work with Starfleet Intelligence and training at Starfleet Academy. ( ) March 2008 ''Star Trek: Unity (fan film series) 'Star Trek: Unity' is a long-running, non-profit, live-action fan film series created by students at Applemore Technology College of the United Kingdom in 2005. Working for almost four years, they have produced seventeen 15-40 minute episodes, and are now finishing their third season, which started being released in October 2007. The series is based around the adventures of the young crew first assigned to Unity One Starbase, a space station at the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone, and later aboard the , all about five years after the events of . Unity One and the ''Odyssey are commanded by Captain Puto and Captain Lewis, who are honourable and ethical Starfleet officers, but a little unorthodox and rogue in their methods. April 2008 Fan fiction timeline The Fan fiction timeline is a chronological timeline of Star Trek fan productions. This timeline includes fan series, fan comics, and fan fiction created by various artists over many years. June 2008 Seifer Seifer (previously joined as Gotens, and previously referred to as simply Night) served as a Starfleet first officer aboard the . He was a Trill whose host name was Night; and was joined to at least two main symbionts in his lifetime: first the Gotens symbiont and then, against his will, the Seifer symbiont. During his joinings, he was most commonly known by his symbiont (last) name. ( ) July 2008 Elizabeth Singh Elizabeth Jacqueline Singh (née Shanoy) was the first officer of the from 2372 until 2373, and the from 2374 onwards. Her friends called her Liz. ( ) August 2008 Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions (season 1) Season one of ''Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions'' takes place from mid-2372 to the end of the same year. During 2372, the crew of the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)|USS Cantabrian]] deal with the rise in Myhr'an violence towards the Federation and other regional powers around the Typhon Expanse. September, 2008 Daniel Radke Daniel Radke was the counselor aboard the , and later, the , and a Special Operations operative. ( ) October, 2008 World War III , a combatant in WWIII]] World War III was a global, and ultimately nuclear, conflict on Earth in the mid-21st century. Over 600 million people died in the war, and human civilization nearly collapsed, resulting in a period known as "the post-atomic horror" that lasted into the early 22nd century. ( , ) November, 2008 Andorian The Andorians were a blue-skinned species from the Alpha Quadrant, and one of the founding members of the . One of their most recognized physical features were their antennas and white hair. December, 2008 Vendoth The Vendoth were a humanoid species from the Kalium galaxy who enslaved several other alien cultures for their own needs. In 2378, they encountered a Starfleet vessel for the first time and were felt to be wronged by them. This reaction eventually lead the Vendoth into the offensive and resulted in a time-displaced war with the Federation. (Star Trek: Unity (crossover)) =2009= January, 2009 Battle of Caernarvon IV The Battle of Caernarvon IV is often forgotten next to the larger battles of the Dominion War such as Operation Return, First Chin'toka, and Second Chin'toka, but it was an important early battle of the war for three important reasons. First, the Caernarvon system occupied an important strategic position between the Ninth and Third Fleets based at Starbase 375 and the Klingon Expeditionary Fleet. A swift Dominion strike taking the Caernarvon system would have allowed Cardassian and Jem'Hadar fleets to split the allies, threatening the defeat in detail of the Federation/Klingon forces. Second, Caernarvon IV possessed a moderately large, for a frontier outpost, civilian population comprised heavily of scientists, some of whom were engaged in research potentially sensitive to Federation interests. Lastly, the Battle of Caernarvon IV, along with other operations, served as an important distraction, helping to pave the way for Captain Sisko's raid on the primary Dominion ketracel-white storage depot in the Alpha Quadrant. (Star Trek: Sutherland: "Absent Friends") February, 2009 The was an . From 2369 until 2373, her commanding officer was Captain Noah Wrightson. ( ) The USS Cantabrian replaced the . Commissioned on 6 February, 2314, the first commanding officer of this Cantabrian was Captain Thekla Lawless. In 2315, the Cantabrian crew made first contact with the Kaartali, who were so impressed with Lawless that, on several occasions, they specifically requested the Cantabrian in their dealings with the Federation. Captain Lawless retired in 2330, leaving the Cantabrian after 16 years. Captain Jack Annand took over from Lawless in the same year, claiming he had "big shoes to fill". He successfully commanded the Cantabrian until he mysteriously disappeared in 2341. March, 2009 Patrick Ingrum left|thumb|Captain Patrick Ingurm. Captain Patrick Ingrum was a human Starfleet officer during the late 24th century. He served as commanding officer of the during the Dominion War. ( ) As a cadet at Starfleet Academy, Patrick specialized in computer systems, but on his first assignment aboard the , the captain saw potential in him. She moved him to tactical and encouraged him to take more active leadership roles. In 2373, the Kitty Hawk was involved in an mission to evacuate an outpost near the Klingon border. During the evacuation, the Klingons raided the outpost, rendering the shuttlecraft inoperable and damaging Kitty Hawk s transporter. Patrick managed to keep the civilians calm while the transporters were repaired. Soon after the mission, Patrick was awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor, and was promoted to executive officer of the . |Reaction to Action, Part 1}} April, 2009 Cardăsda Cardăsda is the sole official language of the Cardassian Union. Its status within the Union is comparable to that of Mandarin Chinese under Communist rule: While minority languages continue to exist, they have no official status and are referred to as mere "dialects" even though they are linguistically divergent enough to be considered languages in their own right. ( ) May, 2009 Universal translator The universal translator is a device used by many spacefaring races to render the speech of other species and nationalities into the user's native language. It is also known as the UT. The UT has appeared in shipboard computer-based, hand-held, communicator-based, and subcutaneously-implanted versions as the technology has developed. The initial development of the UT used in the Federation owes in a large part to the work of linguist Hoshi Sato. ( ) June, 2009 Mirror universe The "mirror universe" is the informal name for a parallel universe, so named because many people and places are "opposites" of their counterparts in "our" universe, with "evil" replacing good and vice versa. July, 2009 Brian Mallory Brian Mallory was a human/Betazoid/El-Aurian cargo pilot, antiques dealer, and occasional smuggler living in the late 24th century. He was the half-brother of Drake and Nathan Mallory, and father of Adam. He traveled frequently and had many homes, most notably Kal-Dixas. ( , , Walkabout) August, 2009 Guardian of Forever ]] The device known as the '''Guardian of Forever is an artifact of an ancient alien race (most likely the Guardians), which functions as a time portal, located on the planet Gateway. The Guardian is apparently sentient; it can speak and responds to the questions and actions of individuals who come in contact with it. It generates immense ripples in time that manifest themselves as spatial disturbances in the surrounding region (perhaps shielding its planet and star system from changes in the timeline). ( ) Apparently an inert formation of a quasi-metallic substance, the Guardian is neither machine nor being, describing itself as "my own beginning, and my own ending." It has the ability to create portals to other times, which can be watched or traveled through. October, 2009 Anne Lansing Anne Lansing was the first officer of both the and in the late 2360s and early 2370s (respectively) and a member of Special Operations. She later took command of the in 2373 and the Prospect-A in 2374. ( ) November, 2009 Refit A refit (sometimes known as a retrofit) is a process whereby a ship, space station, starship or other vessel has new fittings and technologies installed, replacing outdated equipment. Ship and starship refits usually take place in a drydock. Some refits could create a subclass or new class of starship. Examples of this include refits to the starships and , creating the and starship classes respectively. (''Jackill's Starfleet Reference Manual: Ships of the Fleet'', vol. 1, 2006 edition; Starfleet Prototypes) December, 2009 Roslyn Tyler Lieutenant commander Roslyn Tyler was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century, and the sixth of seven sisters known as the "Wild Roses". Roslyn, along with her sisters, was a product of a Cardassian project to create human agents. By hand, Dr. Alan Murrow created a series of human augments that are stronger, smarter, and would be able to integrate into human society. Because he was afraid of his creations turning on him, Dr. Murrow attempted to detach himself from their upbringing ( : "Drift off to Dream", "Departure"). She was only known as "Number Six" until she managed to leave Cardassian space and join Starfleet. Roslyn chose her name because it meant "beautiful rose," a name Dr. Murrow eventually agreed was fitting. |The Find|Baldwin}} =2010= January, 2010 Krystine Leone Krystine Marie Leone was a Starfleet officer. She served during the 24th century, from 2349 until at least 2366. In 2365, she was promoted to the rank of captain and placed in command of the . ( ) Krystine Marie Leone was born an only child to Starfleet Lieutenants Patrice and Angelina Leone in the early morning hours of April 7, 2328. Raised as a child of Starfleet officer, Krystine spent a majority of her life moving from post to post with her father, who served as a communications specialist for different Starbases in the core systems. Her mother led the life of a starship officer and beyond the few months spent after giving birth, she returned to her ship and her career. While Krystine spent a majority of her early life with her father and his family, she always looked toward her mother for inspiration in career choice. Entrance to Starfleet Academy was the pre-determined path for their child, and her studies were aligned with that objective in mind. April, 2010 Akellen Macet (Sigils and Unions) Gul Akellen Macet (Sigils and Unions) (Ilojan transliteration: Akelen Maset) was the Cardassian commander of the warship Trager, belonging to the Third Order of the Cardassian Guard. Macet has held this command since 2365. ( , Star Trek: Sigils and Unions) Macet was the cousin of Skrain Dukat. Unlike Dukat, Macet is descended on his father's side from the people of Hăzăk, a Cardassian ethnic minority distinguishable from the majority by their beige-tinted skin and distinctive ridging patterns. (Star Trek: Sigils and Unions: The Thirteenth Order) Featured articles/Archive